


Familiar Games

by Tyberius



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyberius/pseuds/Tyberius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into what might've happened between Blade and Scud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Games

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This story isn't related to my other Blade/Scud story 'Backpacking'.

Scud closed the chat window and rebooted the computer when the security system alerted him that B was coming home. B seldom used the computers and Scud wasn't sure how good he actually was at it, but better be safe than sorry. That's why he used a hidden OS to contact the Overlord and kept the ip-address of the chatroom in his memory only. The OS would only boot if he manually overrode the booting routines and was password encrypted.

Scud lit his joint and got up from the computer. He sauntered over to where B was parking the car.  
He checked the car with a quick glance. Fine. No bullet holes and scratches tonight.

"Yo, B, how's it hanging?" he called in greeting when B got out of the car.

He got no answer, just a glance through the sunglasses B wore all the time.

"Had fun ashing suckheads tonight?" Scud asked.

"Yes." B looked around the factory building. Checking if everything was safe and secure as he always did when he came home.

"Got any lead on Whistler?" Scud asked politely.  
That was all B was ever interested in. Finding that damn old fart. That was the only thing B ever cared about.  
There had been a time when Scud had still thought that B was interested in him, actually fucking cared about him. Then he'd understood it wasn't like that and never would be.

"Maybe," B vaguely answered.

He walked around the car, got something from the backseat and handed it to Scud.

Confused, Scud took it. His expression lightened to pure joy as he saw what the two bags were.  
Dunkin' Donuts and McD!  
No Krispy Kremes, but the closest thing to real food you could get in this asshole of eastern europe.

"Love you, B!" he exclaimed in true delight.  
He placed the bags on the nearest workbench.

He watched as B reached inside his coat and pulled something from an interior pocket.  
A small plastic bag. The kind Scud would recognize anywhere from a hundred meters distance. Weed.

Scud smiled broadly and reached for the pot. Their fingers brushed as he took it. B didn't wear gloves, so Scud could feel the warmth of his skin. Nothing like the coldness of the vampires. Enticing. Scud felt suddenly all tingly with horniness like he sometimes had back then in that first weeks after B had saved him.  
They looked at each other and Scud wished B would take off the damn shades so he could see his eyes.  
But B only turned back to the car and the moment was over as quickly as it had come.

B got some stuff from the trunk and put it on the table. Tesco bags and a few crates of Staropramen.  
 _So he'd been shopping after tonight's killing._

Scud peeked into the bags and groaned at the sight. Fuckin' garlic. Tons of it, two of the bags were full of entire shrubs.  
The other bag was much better. Vodka, cup noodles, tobacco and leafs.

"Why did you buy this shit?" He poked a garlic bulb with a finger. "It stinks like shit and the concentration is too low ..."

"Work something out. Essence wasn't available anywhere," B ordered and went upstairs.

 _Great_ , Scud thought, but didn't say it.  
"Sure," he muttered and decided to take care of it later.

He opened the brown McD paper bag, happy to find the coke was still cool and the Big Mac still warm. He drank a sip of coke and sat down on the edge of the table. Happily, he removed the Big Mac from its styrofoam box and took a bite. Delicious. Nothing like the crap they called food around here. He fucking hated the czech food. Romania had been even worse, everything had reeked of mutton and garlic.

Munching on the fries, Scud turned on the TV and walked around the car, thinking, crumbling grains of salt on the ground.

He didn't notice he was watched from upstairs through a crack in the window of Blade's room.

It would be so easy to manipulate the car and get B into a deadly accident, but they didn't wanted him to do that, said that the Daywalker wasn't meant to die this way. Why ever, they wanted him to continue the good work and make nice, fine working weapons and stuff for B.  
Whatever, not Scud's problem.

It wasn't that he hated B or something. But B was gonna be a goner, soon, when they all became daywalkers. Scud would be, too, if he stayed with him.  
So Scud had made his decision and opted for living on in the new world where vampires would rule things and humans be cattle.  
He'd even liked B in the beginning, hell, had a crush on him, but now the feeling had changed. Sometimes he thought B was an asshole, sometimes he still liked him, sometimes he jerked off to phantasies of him, but now he knew B was all wrong with his vampire hunting bullshit and that he was batshit crazy.

Scud tossed the empty fries box away and got himself a beer. He checked out the doughnuts, too. Decided on the bavarian creme one.  
As he sat down before the other computer to check the download of the new Enterprise episodes and Lord of the Rings, his gaze fell on a crinkled piece of paper stuffed under the keyboard.  
Shit, he'd nearly forgotten about this. He pulled out the sketch and searched for the other papers which he eventually found under the table.  
Yep, everything still there. A really nice idea he'd had here. 

"Yo, B!" he yelled. "Wanna show you something!"

Sometimes B fucking ignored him, but today he soon came walking down the stairs, wearing only his pants and a short sleeved black shirt. Even the sunglasses were gone and his intense, bright eyes fixated Scud.  
The tight shirt showed off his broad shoulders, bulging chest muscles and slim waist to best. The black pants bulged with his impressive package.

Arousal tingled in Scud's belly.  
Sure, B was kinda an asshole, but that didn't mean he couldn't find him hot. One had little to do with the other.

B stopped next to him. "What is it?"

"Uh ... I've been thinking about a new armor for you."  
Scud held out the data sheet and his sketch.  
"There's a lighter, but stronger Kevlar on the market since a few weeks. It's more flexible. You'll like it, it offers more freedom of movement."

"Sounds good," B said unmoved.

"I need to take measurements for that." Scud shrugged.

Now B looked at him amused.  
"Sure," he said and Scud was sure he'd even seen a little smirk on his face.

Scud had long ago given up to try to understand B's moods.  
He got the tapeline from the piles of clutter on the table and started measuring. Chest, waist, shoulders. His half smoked spliff dangled from his lips as he focused on it.

Scud found himself reacting to their close proximity. B smelt so good and those little touches when Scud's fingers brushed against his warm body were so exciting.  
B was about his height, which wasn't in any way tall, and Scud liked it. He could just kiss those perfectly shaped kissable lips without stretching or bending down uncomfortably.

B wasn't overly bulky, but all well-proportioned muscle and lithely built. Not an ounce of excess fat marred his physique. His waist felt slim and hard, his chest strong and equally firm.

So damn fucking hot. Scud allowed himself to let his touches linger a little longer than necessary.  
He fantasized for a moment to sink to his knees and blow B. Now that was getting him hard, which was a kinda shitty timing, but at least his baggy pants hid it well.

Blade's lips twitched in amusement and Scud could see him sniffing.  
 _Shit, does he know?_ Somehow that thought wasn't in any way comforting and it got worse as he realized that was truly the case. _Damn suckhead's sense of smell._  
Scud felt genuinely caught. Uncharacteristically nervous, he turned away to look around for a piece of paper and a pen to scribble the measurements down.

Suddenly B was behind him and gripped him tightly on his upper arms, pulling him close and holding him there. Their bodies touched full-length. His ass was nestled to B's crotch so he could feel B's soft cock.

B growled into his ear, "That's what you've been wishing for?"

Fear pooled in Scud's stomach while his heart raced with excitement and the thrill of danger.

"No," Scud lied. A horny moan slipped from his lips. He was quickly getting fully hard.

B licked along the side of his neck. Scud turned his head into the caress.  
Suddenly there was the faintest nip of sharp fangs on his pulsing jugular and Scud's eyes widened in panic. Instinctively, he struggled to get away. B's hands only held him tighter. There was no way to break his grip. Yet it did nothing to dampen his arousal.

 _Shit, he's gonna bite me! He knows everything and I'm so fucked ... He's gonna bite me and kill me! Shit, shit, shit ..._  
Scud struggled harder. 

"You've been fantasizing about me for weeks and now you cower away when you finally get the chance?" Blade growled. Scud thought he sounded amused. And there was something else in his voice, so unusual for B that Scud needed a moment to realize it was arousal. He'd never seen B in any way horny or even vaguely interested in sex, no looking at women or men, no nothing. Hell, he wasn't even sure if B ever jerked off.  
Did that arousal mean the danger of getting bitten was just lessening?  
Maybe, Scud's panic for sure just turned over into horniness all the way as B got some healthy distance between his fangs and Scud's jugular.

He stopped struggling in earnest and instead rubbed his ass against B.  
"No way. I wanna use that chance to the fullest, B-man," he said. "How 'bout you fuck me?"

B growled and slid his hands from Scud's arms down to his lower belly. Quickly he unbuckled Scud's belt, opened his button and unzipped his fly. His right hand slipped into his boxers.

Scud gasped as B touched his cock. B's hand felt smooth, but not soft and less calloused than Scud had expected.  
After a few moments of delicious caressing, B roughly pulled his pants and boxers down, baring his ass. B's strong hands touched his ass.

Scud leaned forward and braced himself on the table.  
He heard the sound of a zipper and rustling of clothes behind him, then the touching of skin on skin and a soft grunt. B jerked off. Scud turned his head enough to get a good look. His arousal spiked at the sight of how big B was.

From the corner of his eye he saw B take a bottle of gun oil from a nearby shelf.  
Then there was a slick, slippery touch on his ass and a finger slipped into his asshole.  
Scud quickly realized that B had experience with this. It felt damn good as he stretched him, first with one finger, then with two, and stimulated his prostrate while doing so.  
Scud was about to take his own cock in hand, when B's other hand closed around it.  
Now things were getting even better. B jerked him off, different from when Scud did it, but hinting at how B liked it himself. That thought was so hot. Scud pushed back onto the fingers in his ass.

B let go of his ass and Scud felt his slick cock nudge between his buttocks teasingly and then prod at his asshole.  
Scud groaned as B pushed into him. So big ...  
The stretch hurt so good, went all pleasure when the cock rubbed along his prostate.  
B barely gave him time to adjust, just fucked him which made it even better.

Scud held onto the table with both hands, thrusting into B's hand, clenching around B's cock and pushing back into it.

A great fuck. Scud loved it. He was so hard it hurt and leaking precum. Not gonna last much longer ...

Suddenly B seized the back of his neck from behind. Thumb and forefinger applied pressure to the arteries on both sides of his neck, impairing the blood flow to his brain.  
Panic imbued him. He struggled and clawed at B's hand.  
The grip shifted to his throat and constricted his trachea.  
Scud gasped for air.  
The intense pleasure of their fucking fusioned with lightheadedness, making him higher than any drug could. 

He came so hard that everything went black for a moment.  
Scud slumped forward on the table, riding on the high of his orgasm.  
He barely registered he could breath freely again.  
Blade thrust into him a few more times, then came himself.

Satisfied with the rare sexual gratification, Blade looked down at the bent over body in front him as he pulled his softening cock from Scud's ass.  
Bruises were already visible on Scud's neck, red pressure marks and the faintest of scratches.  
Fuckin' familiar ... he could kill him so easily.  
But that wasn't how this game went. Play nice with him, make him think he'd the advantage and was safe, and it would lead him right to Whistler and reveal whose property Scud was and what their plans were.  
The familiar's time would come and then Blade would enjoy killing him.

Recovered enough for coherent thought, Scud felt almost sorry for B because he hadn't the lightest clue, but bought him food, gave him a place to sleep and adventures and now even fucked him good and hard. For a sentimental moment, it almost hurt to betray B.  
Then again, this wasn't about sympathy, friendship or fucks, but survival. Soon they would all be daywalkers and B would be history. One of the many fucks that got killed along the way to power.  
Scud was just providing for his future. He knew it would be as the Overlord's pet, but he was okay with that. Better than cattle or dead alongside B.

  


The End


End file.
